Life With Ryuzaki
by Angel Assistant
Summary: Haga is in college and begins to recall his life with his true love, Ryuzaki, as he looks down the window at the event that stopped his and Ryuzaki's relationship from becoming more. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I decided to write a kawaii fanfic about the couple Ryuzaki-kun X Haga-kun! This is in Haga's POV by the way! I hope you enjoy it! I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I have some inspiration and free time! XD lol

For those of you who don't know the Yu-gi-oh character's Japanese names, here they are!  
Haga - Weevil  
Ryuzaki - Rex  
Mai - Mai (that was really obvious) - lol

(I do not own Yu-gi-oh)

As I sit looking out the window at the crowd below, I feel stupid and envious. I grew up with him, so why wasn't he mine? I am the only person in my university that is not in that crowd. I'm 19 years old and I'm studying law at Tokyo University. My roommate is Dinosaur Ryuzaki, my childhood friend and true love who is studying to be a doctor. I practically grew up loving him. I meet him in elementary school. Back then, I was made fun of and because of my bad reputation, many of the kids didn't want to play or talk to me. I was supposed to be in kindergarten, but my mother being given the opportunity by the school, I was put into second grade instead. My parents never helped with the situation either. My mother was a secretary and my father was the top lawyer in Japan. My parents never had time for me and to top it off, whenever they did have the time my father spent it at bars, cruises, and at other women's houses, while my mother spent her's out at some random places with her so called friends. I was rejected by everyone at that time, even my first childhood friend, Mai Kajaku. My mother and her mother were very good friends and introduced us when I was one. We played countless times together and when it came time to leave, we would cry. I reached out to her one day at school, in hopes she would play a game with me like we always did together.

"Mai, would you please play with me?" I asked, walking up to her. She just looked at me with the expression of a noh mask, turned, and ran off to her other friends. I just stood there, tears streaming down my face. That bitch was never my friend in the beginning; I gave up on friendship after that. I later locked away my words and stopped responding to my name due to similar incidents.

"Look over there. It's Insector Haga. I've heard he's so dumb that he doesn't even know his own name and that every break he just sits there in that tiny corner of the fence with a blank look on his face."

"But then how on earth was he able to skip two grades?"

"By dumb luck of course!" They would laugh because they knew I had heard and that I wouldn't do anything about it. All of those bastards laughed and treated me like nothing, but all I could do was sit there and take it all in. With no friends or a caring family, I soon just gave up. Psychiatrists diagnosed me with an emotional illness.

"What's wrong with him?" my mother questioned to Dr. Takashi. "He doesn't respond to his own name, he doesn't talk anymore, and the teachers are giving my husband and I shit about it." Dr. Takashi motioned me over, but I wouldn't budge. My father soon kicked me in the back up to him. I was scared. He asked me questions and did other tests. He then stood up after awhile and told me I could go back to my parents. I did so in a rush. Although they were harsh I couldn't help but feel protected by them. I was naive.

"Your son has an emotional illness. In time he should recover." Yes, I did eventually, but by only one person. Shortly after the visit with Dr. Takashi, a transfer student came to our school. Being new, he had people show him around and introduce him to the class.

"This is Ryuzaki. He is a transfer student from Kyoto... Now back to your lesson about ME! Ha ha ha!" cried out my boring and egocentric teacher, sparkling with pride. The class just blinked and looked at him like he was a moron. Wait, he is a moron. My teacher blinked.

"Um, well then take your set, Ryuzaki, over there," he said to break the awkward silence, pointing to an empty seat. I paid little attention to Ryuzaki as he walked across the classroom to the seat beside me. I thought he would be just like everyone else. He would hear about my bad reputation and be like all the other jerks and bastards who laughed and made fun of me. Suddenly at that point, my teacher's lesson about his life in the 70's seemed very interesting. It was a good way to avoid eye contact.

At break I sat down in my usual corner of the fence. I noticed Ryuzaki was walking around, becoming aware of his surroundings and looking around much like my older sister's, Cho, pet mouse does. I put my head down and closed my eyes for a little while. When I opened my eyes, Ryuzaki was walking up to me. I was sure that he was just coming up to make fun of me, but boy, did I get a shock when he came up. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. With a smile on his face he asked me if I would please play with him. I didn't respond, even if he was showing a great deal of kindness that no one else had ever shown me. I didn't want him to end up the same way I did. Alone and miserable.

"He doesn't talk," said one of the girls nearby. "He has no friends, no feelings, and he's a social outcast." Ryuzaki just soaked this in for moment, his hand now next to his body. Then slowing he held out his hand again to me.

He smiled and softly said, "It's ok... if you don't want to talk." I couldn't believe it. I just sat there in shook. There had to be around 5,000 kids in this school and out of them all, he was the first to see me not for my rep, but as a person. I took his hand and he lifted me up off the ground. As we walked together, him asking me if I would like to play this or that and me nodding my head in approval or disapproval, I felt happy for the first time in a long time; but I did not smile. I locked that away too. I clang on to him and followed him in every footstep, but no matter how clingy I got, he never rejected me and always wore a smile. Slowly as the years went by; I began to smile, respond to my name, and talk like I used to. He was healing the scars no one else could ever heal.

Aw... well that's the end of Chapter 1... that was so KAWAII! Well that's just me... Well I'll have Chapter 2 up very soon! It gets into his college and teen life with Rex and something happens... Ew... The suspence! Mahahahaha! XD Kidding! Sorry, but I'm really hyper... lol... bi bi!


	2. Chapter 2

_Review: This chapter takes place in Haga's POV. A huge majority of this chapter takes place when he was 14 years old, but is being spoken from his view as 19 year old college student studying law._

_If you don't know the Japanese names, here they are -  
Haga - Weevil  
Ryuzaki - Rex_

A few years later, Ryuzaki moved. His dad was offered a better pay by a company in West Japan. Being a single father, he took up the job in hopes to better financially support his family. Everything became very empty when he moved. I would look over happily to point out a butterfly's beauty, as I had always done, only to see the emptiness and frown. I became so used to him being there, that it didn't feel right having only air stand next to me. To my dismay, not even the butterfly would stay.

Years went by and I eventually because used to him not being there anymore. I had become slightly more bitter and I spent most of my time alone and reading at home and school. It wasn't until high school that Duel Monsters began to take Japan by storm. I was walking home from school, when I saw an advertisement on a television screen inside a shop. It caught my eye and I stopped. It was advertising one of the first Duel Monster Tournaments with a 1,000,000 yen cash prize. I blinked a few times then looked up. I saw a colorful sign with "Now selling Duel Monster Cards" in kanji. I walked into the store and bought one package of cards. Once outside, I shoved the pack of cards into my left pocket and continued my walk home. I wasn't entirely sure, but the tournaments perked my interest. Before, I had always heard things at school about Duel Monsters, but it never really grabbed my attention. It wasn't until just now that it did. I knew it wasn't the cash prize, my family was fairly wealthy after all. And I didn't get along well with people, let alone did I want to get too involved with them either. So why..? Why did I suddenly become interested?

Once home, I locked myself in my room. I collapsed on to my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Ryuzaki's young face, so clear an image it was as if I had seen him everyday of my life, laminated the ceiling as I looked back upon his smile. I closed my eyes.  
"Why can't I forget about him?" I laid in the silence. I opened my eyes and stared back up at the now empty ceiling, listening to the ticking of a clock. A few minutes later, I sat back up and pulled the pack of cards out of my pocket. I examined it and began to tear the packaging. I extracted the cards and looked over each individually. I was bored until one caught my eye - The Great Moth. I stared at it. I was always attracted and interested in insects growing up and I still had a small passion for them, but it seemed to die slowly through out the years. It wasn't until I held that card in my hand that it all reawakened.

A few months later, with my interest intact, I had completed an insect deck and was entering a tournament for the title of National Champion. My insect deck didn't fail me once and for every duel I faced I dominated. Eventually, I ended up in the top eight. These duels were the ones that were put on television and became the most popular depending on the elements of the speed, charisma, and monsters displayed in the duel. We were given one day to prepare and then the elimination tournaments would begin. Despite that I had one day free, I did not spend it at home. I spent the morning at school and the rest of my day reading under a shady tree in the park and thinking of new strategies for the day ahead.

The next day, the sun was shinning brightly and seemed to make everything its rays touched have a glossy glow. Once at the stadium, where the tournaments were to be held, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was facing me ahead. I entered and before I knew it, my first duel had started. About a couple of hours later, all of the elimination duels for the top eight had finished and left the National Championship with four duelists left. These next two duels were used to determine who would be left to fight for the title of the National Champion. I was to face off against a girl named Tsukiyo Cho. She used all dark type monsters and was incredibly beautiful. Her long black hair and crystal blue eyes were only show compared to her dueling skills. She nearly had me beat with her Black Magician Girl strengthened to 3000 attack points, but then my insect's cocoon erupted and revealed my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and blew her Black Magician Girl away. I had won the duel with only 200 life points let.

When I stepped off the platform from my duel, I sighed a huge sigh of relief. I heard the clicking of heels coming in my direction. I looked up only to see Cho coming over to me. To my dismay, she was taller then me by almost a foot. She stopped in front of me, arms down her sides, then reached her left hand out to me.  
"That was a great duel. I wish you luck in the finals," she said, still smiling a kind smile. I looked at her hand for a moment, then reached out and shook it.  
I chuckled, "Yeah it was. At first I thought for sure I wasn't going to win." I smiled slightly back at her and we put are hands back at are sides. She then began to walk around me and stopped before she completely passed.  
"I'll be watching you in the finals," she stated and continued to walk forward, out the stadium doors. I turned to watch her until she was no longer in site. It was just about then, that I vaguely heard an announcer declaring the winner of the other duel that had also took place. I casually walked outside to see who my opponent would be for the next match on the huge screen outside and to clearer hear the details the announcer was giving. The sunlight blurred my vision when I looked up at the screen and I shaded my eyes. Suddenly my heart began to race and my eyes widened in shock. Before me, on that screen, was an older, handsomer Ryuzaki from my childhood memories.

-------------------------------------

I shut the door to my room and leaned against it's exterior. I stood there in darkness, my head tilted downwards. In my hand, was a golden, shimmering trophy that gleamed in the few beams of light breaking through my closed blinds. I held it up to my face and stared at it. It wasn't until then that I realized why I suddenly because intrigued in duel monsters, the tournaments, and anything along those lines. It was but a small glimmer of hope, that soon shinned through. I wished not only to get away from home, but also to see _him_ again...

_I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Events this past year, more or less, caused my flame to die, but it slowly rose again. So, I'm back! I'll try to have the third chapter up in less than two months. If it's going to be delayed, I'll be sure to inform anyone how would like to know. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Thank you so much for reading everyone!_


End file.
